Data Protection Systems
Data Protection Data protection is the process of protecting data and involves the relationship between the collection and dissemination of data and technology, the public perception and expectation of privacy and the political and legal underpinnings surrounding that data. It aims to strike a balance between individual privacy rights while still allowing data to be used for business purposes. There are several ways to protecting yourself from data theft, attacks and errors. Backing up data is one of the easiest ways to prevent losing data. There are several benefits of backing up data which includes: # Higher reliability- it can be automated and updated regularly, and can even be done at the same time every day. # Easy set up: can be done quickly by an IT specialist as a schedule or an automation so you don’t have to worry about it. # Reduced workload: manually doing this can take a lot of time and knowledge. Nowadays it can even be done on cloud space. # Greater security: data is physically safe in a location and has advance encryption on the hardware and software level. # Cost: it saves money off of equipment, which can get pretty expensive. There are a few companies that will back up data for fairly cheap. Another way of protecting data is to properly dispose of sensitive data. This means shredding documents or clearing out all data from no longer used devices. Using a strong password will also make it harder for hackers to retrieve sensitive data from devices. It is also effective to change the password every few months. Layering up the computer's defense system will also help prevent attacks to information on the computer from malware. Using data encryption will also make it easier to prevent data theft as it needs a "key" in order for it to open. Keeping software and the operating system up to date will ensure that holes in the security will be patched up. Cost and Difference Between Systems The main websites include; Insight, Oracle, IBM, and HDS, and the cost between them differs depending on what you want from them. Listed below are the ranges for them. Insight: The prices listed here depends on what system and how long the user would want it for. On average, a one month subscription to a security license is from $0.99 to about $8, where a year option can range from $7.99 to about $72. Although it is a very cheap option, there are several thousand, so the user would need to make sure that they are getting exactly what they need. Oracle: This particular brand pushes for more cloud computing for its data security, however it does have a few products, ranging from $300 to $1500. Although it is higher in price, it is guaranteed to secure all information, including highly sensitive information such as social security numbers and credit card information. IBM- Prices are not listed, however their website several products are listed and have many advantages to them. For one, several packages back up data in real time, therefore protecting the data. It can uncover potential security flaws and monitor all activity on the system. HDS- Like IBM, the prices are not listed on the website, but they do stress what they want done in a system. For example, they reduce repeated data in systems as well as providing protection to many different devices. See Also Data Privacy Standards Data Tracking False Sites Cyber Security Social Media